1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vacuum cleaning accessory tools adapted to remove pet hair from carpet and other fabric surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet hair from shedding animals, such as dogs and cats, can easily become trapped in fabrics, such as carpets, rugs, upholstered furniture, and other similar items. While a traditional vacuum cleaner can remove some of the hair, it is common for much of the hair to become embedded and trapped within the fibers of the fabric thereby preventing effective and complete removal by vacuum cleaner suction alone.
Heretofore, carpet rakes, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,862 to Garret have been used to rake carpets by pulling the rake over the surface of the carpet to collect hair on the carpet and gather it into a pile. Typically, these carpet rakes include a plurality of bristles to rake the hair on the carpet towards the user of the rake, wherein the user must then pick up the pile of collected hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,370 to Schoeller discloses a hair and thread gathering nozzle attachment for a vacuum cleaner. The nozzle comprises a wood or metal slider with longitudinal air passages that lead to a suction aperture. The nozzle attachment further comprises strips of non-felting material, such as crepe rubber, that loosens hairs and threads during movement of the nozzle attachment. The hairs and threads are removed through the suction apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,852 to Varin discloses a vacuum cleaner suction head having a stationary brush and an arcuate channel in which is mounted a removable blade covered with a thread-pickup cloth whose fibers are directed towards a suction aperture. The blade is removable, and is retractable in one embodiment.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0170140 to Diaz et al. discloses a vacuum cleaner adapter comprising a bristle wheel with bristles with straight ends for removing hair and animal fur from rugs and carpets. The bristles can be made of a metal or alloy or of a natural or synthetic organic, polymeric, elastomeric, or composite material, such as nylon, rubber, or the like.